The Line between Dreams and Reality
by digiblue00
Summary: We all know that the mysterious things that are dreams are just very different from that of reality, but just how different and where does one draw the line between them? One-shot


**(A/N: Wheeee~! I'm feeling super inspired today so I wrote two fanfics for MA! I can't wait! I'm finally going to be able to buy the comic series! Before I start screaming for joy, here's the fic!)**

**The Line between Dreams and Reality**

"Oof!"

"Holy spit Zick! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Elena asked her friend as she stood over his sprawled figure on the grass.

"Fine as I'll ever be." The tamer replied, smiling back trying to further reassure his friend. "Oww…"

"HOLY SPIT! You cut your knee!" Exclaimed Elena pointing to the ugly gash that was now spitting blood onto his jeans. "That is it! I'm never playing Snyakutz Rumble with you again Ezekiel Zick!"

"That's a bit harsh isn't Elena? Come on, accidents happen!"

"No way!" She huffed, crossing her arms her entire body language screaming her own frustration at herself.

"Fine fine, then I challenge you to a Snyakutz Rumble showdown!" Zick proclaimed to his friend as he slowly rose putting his weight on his uninjured leg. "Winner gets to give any command to the loser."

"Well… You know that I can't say no to a challenge…" Elena admitted as she turned back to face her friend. "But I can't fight you, not like that. You're injured! I'd just let you win."

"Ok, if that's the way you want it. So I declare myself the winner of the Snyakutz Rumble showdown!" He replied with the slightest shadow of a grin on his lips.

"WHAT! That's not fair Zick and you know it!"

"It is fair, you just said that you will let me win." He pointed out, not in the least bit flustered or fazed by the dark looks his friend was throwing him. "Therefore as winner, I can command you."

If looks could kill, Ezekiel Kick would have found himself chopped, minced, decimated, crushed, ripped, speared and any other adjective you can think of if it meant a painful and tortuous death. However since no matter how hard Elena stared and wished it, he stood there clear as daylight with no sign of a cut on him anywhere.

"Fine! What do you want me to do! Just say it so that I can get this over and done with!"

The small grin that Zick wore earlier on suddenly seemed to gain strength and started to grow until it seemed to occupy his entire face then when it could grow no further; it suddenly seemed to turn into an evil smirk.

Elena blinked, surprised by her friend's expression but the smirk was gone.

"Then I order you… … to give me a kiss!" Zick finished triumphantly, his face all smiles again.

It took a few minutes for Elena to recover from the command her friend just gave. 'Did- did he just say what I think he just said?'

"Err, could you repeat that just one more time? I couldn't hear you…"

"I know you heard me Elena, so don't try to bluff me. In fact, for trying to act dumb… I now order you to give me a kiss, on the lips!"

Now Elena knew that there was no way of escaping, may be if she closed her eyes and act fast it would be all over soon.

Zick took a deep breath in anticipation as well as to calm himself down. 'Finally!' He thought, his heart pounding away to a happy beat.

He could feel her lips mere millimetres away. 'All I have to do now is just reach out a little…'

"Oof!"

"What the…" Zick looked up to realise that he had fallen off his bed and onto his stomach.

"Damnit! I was that close!"

Getting ready to dive back into bed to continue his sweet dream, he almost let out a string of unmentionable curses as his mother stuck her head into his room.

"Zick, Elena's waiting for you outside. Aren't you going to wake up?"

Zick looked out of the window to see his friend happily waving at him.

"Hurry Zick! It's a fine day to play Snyakutz Rumble!"

Suddenly, reality didn't seem as bad.

"I'm coming Elena!"

**(A/N: Yes, I know Zick seemed rather OOC but I felt that was the only way to describe the scenario. On a side note, I just want to tell you guys that I was so eager to write this fic that I tried to write it down as I stood in the bus. Now that I finally have posted it, I feel so much better! Leave me a review to tell me what you think! Ja ne!)**


End file.
